parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 6 - 10/Transcripts
These are transcripts for the second set of five episodes of The Space Giants, part of the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series, presented in both English and Japanese languages. Program Notice Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Dragon Soul The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma) Intro - Maguma Taishi no Uta We began with a close-up of the giant monster resembling a dinosaur as it is roaring, then cut to a far-away spot where the camera is moving up from behind the trees of a large jungle to give us a view of the prehistoric creature walking around. The next scene shows an evil alien being called Goa or Rodak talking to the viewers which are us. Rodak: I am Lord Goa. The Earth will surrender to me. After the camera zooms in to a closer look at Rodak, we cut to his space saucer flying down and stopping in the air above Tokyo. There, some tank guns were firing their bullets at the saucer that is deflecting them away, and then destroying the entire city with a yellow vortex in the sky above it. Next, we see a young Japanese boy named Mamoru Murakami or Mikko Mura calling out for his savior of the Earth. Mikko Mura: Magma Taishi! As a next step of summoning the hero Ambassador Magma or Goldar the Space Avenger, Mikko blows a white and red whistle on which he is holding, and on the other hand of the Earth, a giant golden rocket is blasting off into the sky for a journey to stop Rodak from carrying on with his destructive sights on the planet. It left the volcano mountain, and flies across the land while chorus is heard singing a theme song about the not-yet-revealed hero. Chorus (singing): ♪ Asu ga unda ♪ ♪ Seigi no Maguma ♪ The rocket circles around, soars over Tokyo and stops in the air. Chorus (singing) ♪ Chikyu no heiwa o ♪ ♪ Mamoru tame ♪ Almost immediately, the rocket lower down and land on the ground where white smoke cleared away to show it standing. Chorus (singing): ♪ Jetto kiryuda shin heiki ♪ Child: SOS! SOS! The rocket then started a nearly-unexpected metamorphosis. Children Chorus: Kashin! Kashin! Kashin! After the transformation was completed, the rocket is now an armored robot-man with long hair and antennae with two round balls, Goldar the Space Avenger himself. Goldar points to the camera which then cuts us to a close up of him. Chorus (singing): ♪ Tobidase yuku zo ♪ ♪ Daichi o kette ♪ We cut to Rodak's space saucer blinking while staying still in the sky, then back to Goldar. Chorus (singing): ♪ Kyo mo Maguma ♪ Goldar (turning to Rodak's saucer and getting ready to fight): Goa, let's go! Chorus (singing) ♪ Wa sora o tobu ♪ ♪ Goldar began firing missiles at Rodak's space saucer from his open chest, prompting them to be deflected away as the alien overlord is seen looking down from on top of it with his red cape waving up and down in the wind. Next, we zoom in to Rodak's face, then to Goldar's, and to his round-balled antennae firing his gamma-rays at the saucer which vibrates and explodes. The smoke appeared and cleared away as the blue sky then turned to a white background where the title of this series zooms in toward the center of the screen with high speed and stops here. The Space Giants After less than five seconds, we fade to a black background where the last credit is seen in white color as theme music ends. Created by Osamu Tezuka Episode 6: Battle of the Flying Beasts Scenes/Chapters: Episode 7: The Victorious Creatures Scenes/Chapters: Episode 8: The Winged Horror Scenes/Chapters: Episode 9: The Terrifying Lugo Men and Dark Masters Scenes/Chapters: Episode 10: Zandosis and MetalSeadramon Strikes Scenes/Chapters: